1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to p-trap drains and a system and method for maintaining them. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for preventing accumulation of debris in p-trap drain systems and for flushing debris from p-trap drain systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A p-trap, also known as a sink trap, is used in many water piping systems to prevent reverse flow of gases. A p-trap includes a u-bend and a 90 degree bend on the outlet, or downstream side of the u-bend. Liquid that flows through the piping system to the u-bend collects in the bottom thereof and overflows therefrom through the 90 degree bend in the piping. Because of the configuration of the p-trap, a quantity of liquid remains in the bottom of the u-bend even when liquid is not flowing to the p-trap. This residual level of liquid in the u-bend prevents gases present in the downstream piping from entering the inlet, or upstream piping side of the u-bend.
One embodiment of a p-trap system may be employed in an air conditioning unit. In such an embodiment, liquid (in this case water) is condensed from the cooled air produced by the air conditioning unit. In a typical air conditioning system, the condensed water is collected in a “pan” there beneath, that is often merely a shallow vessel that comprises a fairly durable and corrosion resistant material such as aluminum. The pan typically includes a drainpipe that allows the condensed water to be drained from the air conditioning system. This drainpipe may include a p-trap to prevent any gases from “backing up” into the pan, and possibly therefore into the air conditioning system.
Due to the nature of the condensed water in an air conditioning system, contaminants, which may comprise living organisms, such as algae, fungus, bacteria, etc., may be present in the condensed water and therefore in the pan and drainpipe. Growth and accumulation of these living organisms, i.e., “slime,” as well as accumulation of other impurities that may be present, can produce partial or total blockage of the drainpipe. When this blockage occurs, water may build up in, and actually overflow, the pan. If the pan overflows, damage to surrounding and underlying property may occur. Although some pans are equipped with secondary drain systems, such secondary systems are typically not designed to accommodate the flow of water normally produced by the air conditioning system.
One current method of preventing or minimizing growth of these living organisms in the drainpipe includes the use of sodium hypochlorite, commonly referred to as “chlorine,” that can be effective as a biocide in controlling the buildup of slime. In a typical employment of chlorine in an air conditioning system, chlorine tablets are placed in the pan by a plumber or other professional person familiar with such systems to prevent or limit growth of slime in the pan and the drainpipe. A limitation of this method is that accessing the inside of the pan is often a laborious and time consuming endeavor. With many air conditioning systems, disassembly of one or more system components is required to obtain sufficient access to the pan to allow for placement therein of the chlorine tablets.
Although the use of chlorine may reduce or delay the accumulation of slime in the drainpipe, such accumulation may still result in blockage of the drainpipe. When such blockage occurs, it is often necessary to dislodge or “flush” the blockage material from the drainpipe. Accordingly, many drainpipes are equipped with a piping component that allows for the introduction of a flushing medium, such as a liquid or a gas, at a pressure and/or flow rate designed to dislodge the slime and clear the p-trap. Mechanisms for flushing the p-trap may be fluidly coupled to the drainpipe to perform this flushing. One issue with such flushing mechanisms, however, is that safe, fixed attachment to the appropriate drainpipe component is not easily accomplished. In addition, insulation shortcomings may create undesired condensation issues.